Doctor, Doctor
by TrainWreck-Kitty
Summary: bp!Kurt doctor!Blaine. Smut.


Kurt had always been ashamed of his strange anatomy which had made him distant himself from people and have issues with social skills -as he was afraid of people finding out.

Kurt patiently sat in the waiting room for his name to be called as he nervously played around with his fingers from the anxiety he felt coming up.

"Kurt Hummel." A husky voice called out. Kurt swallowed hard and engulfed a large amount of air from the fear as he stood on his two feet, his heart beating faster at each step he takes which is one step closer to the room.

Kurt could feel his ears burning from embarrassment, his cheeks burning from shame and felt his heart beating up his throat as he stepped inside the room and closed the door. A quite sexy looking man looked up at Kurt, walked over to him and offered out his hand.

"Anderson." Blaine had introduced.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they shook.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt greeted back.

Blaine took a seat and signaled for Kurt to do the same which he voluntarily did.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked.

"I,_ uhh,_" Kurt hesitated for a minute and fidgeting with his fingers once again before pulling out a white piece of paper out of his messenger bag.

"What's this?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt handed him the paper and he began to read over it.

"It's just a check up, but I, _uhh_," Kurt fell silent and began hesitating once again as he felt his cheeks burning red from shame. "I was recommended to come see you for my check ups while my regular doctor was on leave," He began explaining.

One of the things that Kurt hated the most about his strange anatomy is the frustrating and embarrassing check ups he'd had to go to annually. There was a possibility that he may had some irregular cells within his breast tissue -seeing as he had a higher amount of estrogen.- to make his body further androgynous. Luckily that had never happened so his feminism organs remained a secret.

"Seeing as you're a doctor. A doctor for _that_ section." Kurt said, looking anywhere but Blaine.

Blaine finished reading over the paper and looked up at Kurt. Kurt tried to read his reaction to see whether he had thought of him as a freak though he had a complete poker face. Blaine couldn't show just how curious and interested he was in this boy. He had heard of this before but had never seen one, and now he's beyond curious. It's not that it's rare, it's just not common -and it was _really_ turning him on.

"Great. Who's your doctor?" Blaine asked, trying to keep it professional and ignore the other thoughts going through his mind.

"Dr. Smythe." Kurt replied.

"_Ah,_ yes."

"You know him?" Kurt asked.

"I went to medical school with him," Blaine replied and obliviously checked out Kurt in the process. "Now strip from the waist down and sit up on the surface." He'd said signally at the bed, sounding a little too eager and possibly giving it away that he was interested.

Kurt removed his underwear, pants, shoes and socks, and sat up on the bed and crossed his legs instantly to cover himself up. Blaine looked at him disapprovingly -more so for his own personal wants.

"Kurt. If we're going to do this check up, you mustn't be shy or hold back for any circumstances. Do you understand?" Blaine said. Kurt nodded in response.

"Kurt, just spread your legs out a little so I can have a look." Blaine demanded, placing his hand to lightly touch over Kurt's kneecap, hoping to sooth the anxiety.

Kurt obediently obeyed and began burning bright red once again. Usually he wasn't this embarrassed. Dr. Smythe had been his doctor for years and he'd gotten so used to him. He's the only one that Kurt's been used to having seeing him like this.

Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt for a minute -even if he tried.- as he took the image of Kurt in -face burning bright red and looking away in shame, pant less, legs spread wide and _there_, right_ there_, where a cock should have been was a _boy pussy_ -neatly trimmed and well groomed.-. This excited Blaine on a whole new level. He thought that the boy was all kinds of good looking when he walked through the door but seeing him so exposed and his _odd_ anatomy really did something for him.

Blaine slipped on elastic gloves, went closer and began feeling on the outer skin of Kurt's vagina on his inner thighs to check for any unusual lumps or swelling.

"How old are you, Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously.

"17." Kurt replied. At that moment, Blaine felt a little disgusted with himself that he was allowing himself to check out a _child_. What would people say if they knew what was going through Blaine's mind?

"And how long have you been going to these check ups?" Blaine asked to remind him that he had a job to do.

"For as long as I could remember." Kurt said and huffed at the thought.

"Must be frustrating for you then, huh?" Blaine asked rhetorically as he chuckled slightly under his breath to regard to Kurt that he shouldn't be shy.

"Okay, I'm going to have to check your inner pulse and-_wait_," Blaine paused for a moment and wondered for a moment. "Do you have a prostate?" He asked. Kurt nodded in response.

Kurt did have a prostate, though the re-arrangement of his inner organs was shifted, making the prostate accessible from the walls of the cervix.

"Okay then. Have you gone for a prostate exam?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded once again and biting his lip to hide his nervousness.

"Dr. Smythe usually checks it as he checks the pulse. You know, kill two birds in one stone." Kurt told Blaine.

"Okay, stand and turn around." Kurt did as he was told.

Blaine hadn't been this excited for anything in awhile. He leaned over Kurt and began to slowly slide a finger inside Kurt's vagina and -fuck, he was so tight and warm around his fingers.- Kurt's breathing hitched from the coldness of Blaine's touch.

Blaine had completed the regular pulse check as he added another finger and completed the prostate exam -lingering as he brushed his fingers gently over the spot from time-to-time.- making Kurt squirm a little from this comfort.

Blaine obliviously began thrusting his fingers obliviously painfully slow making Kurt squirm further. "I'm just going to check for any unusual lumps from the inside." Blaine said, trying to find it in him to feel guilty of lying ,further yet _molesting_, this boy, this sexy boy, this _underage_ boy. Blaine could get arrested for this if someone were to find out that he was using the prostate exam to his advantage. He knew he should feel sick to his stomach but just couldn't find it in him.

Blaine pressed slightly hard against his vaginal wall and Kurt let out a noise -not a noise of protest, but a noise of pleasure.- and it was then that Blaine realized that Kurt wasn't squirming for discomfort, he was squirming from pleasure.

Blaine pulled out his fingers and Kurt gasped and his pussy clenched shut and throbbed from the loss.

Kurt pulled his underwear and pants back up as Blaine disposed his gloves and took a seat and began filling out paper work to state that there was no swelling and began asking further questions of which he had never been more glad he had to ask because he himself was curious.

"Any recent sexual activities recently?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt answered bluntly.

"Any changes of orgasms?"

I-I wouldn't know," Kurt hesitated for a minute as he built up his courage. "I-I never actually done, _that_." Blaine went wide eyed and a little light-headed at the response he had just received, getting him a little excited.

"Not even yourself?" Kurt shook his head in response and Blaine could feel himself getting harder in his pants which Kurt seemed to have noticed as he was starring at the bulge and biting down on his lower lip. _God_, this boy was a _complete_ virgin.

"Why not? Have you tried?"

"I-I, once," Kurt said. "But then I felt guilty." He explained as his cheeks burnt from embarrassment.

"Guilty about what?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"Of the whole anatomy and how unnatural it is. How _odd_ it is. It's not normal." Kurt explained as his eyes began tearing up.

Blaine rushed over to Kurt and began rubbing the back of his hand on Kurt's upper arm to sooth him and make him feel as if there's nothing to be ashamed of which surprisingly worked as Kurt relaxed his shoulders.

"Kurt, there's nothing wrong with you. Not common, yes, but not _odd_," Blaine said. "And there's nothing wrong with wanting to make yourself feel good from time-to-time," Blaine eyed Kurt up and down as Kurt took in the scent and presence of Blaine's -lingered, yet pleasant.- presence. "Do you understand?" He reassured.

Kurt nodded in response as he tugged on his bottom lip between his teeth once again and that's all it took Blaine. All the strength and resistance that Blaine had all went slack from then on as he crashed his lips onto Kurt's, pushed him up against the wall and arched his bulge into Kurt's waist which made Blaine receive a moan around his lips from Kurt in response.

Kurt was unaware of what to do as it all happened too fast for Kurt's mind to catch up right away. Instinctively, Kurt opened his mouth to allow access for Blaine's tongue to slide in and feel around Kurt's heat and wetness in his mouth as they rolled their tongues together and tasted each other.

"Kurt, you don't understand just how beautiful you are." Blaine said in between pecks. Kurt blushed at Blaine's chosen words.

Blaine broke the kiss after some time -afraid that he had gone ahead of himself that he had startled Kurt and pushed him out of his comfort zone and that he's only taking it because he is being pinned against the wall by Blaine's weight.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment with lust filled eyes before Kurt dragged him back down into the kiss by his collar with more control.

"Wait," Blaine began saying between kissing kisses as Kurt was attacking his lips and neck with opened-mouth kisses. "You want this?" He asked with hope. Kurt yelped in response.

Blaine smiled wickedly and arched his hips -rougher than before and making Kurt groan low and loud.

"Wait," Blaine broke the kiss. "How far is this going?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip -and, _God_, he's got to stop doing that because it's too damn sexy.- and looked down to the ground timidly.

"I don't want to push you too far if you're not comfortable." Blaine said as he cupped Kurt's chin so he could look back up at him.

"Can we," Kurt began blushing from the thought. "Just see where it goes from here?"

"Sure." Blaine said and gave him an enlightened smile.

They crashed their lips back together -more hungrier than before.

Blaine reached down to Kurt's pants with his free hand -the other wrapped around his waist to keep his body pressed up against his own.- to undo his fly and button of his_ extremely_ tight jeans which must have gave Kurt delightful pressure on his clit.

Blaine reached into Kurt's underwear and began rubbing Kurt's labia and collecting hi juices. Kurt gasped at the unusual touch and broke away from the kiss in reaction and hit the back of his head on the wall as his eyes shut tightly.

"You okay with this?" Blaine asked as he was smirking evilly. Kurt nodded furiously; lost in the touch.

Kurt clutched onto Blaine's arm encouragingly.

"You want me to fuck that pussy of yours? Want me to fuck you deep with my fingers?" Blaine whispered hotly into Kurt's ear. Kurt let out a high pitch squeak in response.

They were both extremely turned on; Kurt was dripping wet and Blaine was harder than he had been in years. Not even Blaine had ever wanted to fuck someone as much as he did now with Kurt -he hadn't even desired the lust like this with any of his previous partners.

Blaine arched his hips up hard to make Kurt feel just how much harder he had gotten in a matter of minutes. Blaine moved down to Kurt's neck and began kissing and sucking gently just under his ear.

"Blaine."

"What?" Kurt asked, a little afraid that he may have called him the wrong name.

"My name's Blaine." He told him. Kurt sighed in relief. "And I want to hear you scream it." Blaine whispered hotly over Kurt's neck. Kurt shivered from both the lust building up and Blaine's hot breath that ghosted against his neck when he spoke.

Blaine arched his hips roughly once again. "God, Kurt," Blaine breathed out and began attacking his neck more hungrily this time. "Why do you do this?" Blaine asked rhetorically. He removed his hand from Kurt's underwear, reached over to grab Kurt's hand and brought it up to his _very_ _hard_ crouch, taking him through a rhythm with his hand. "Do you see what you do to me, Kurt?"

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed out.

_Mmmm_. He most definitely liked the sound of his name on Kurt's tongue -and with the plans Blaine was thinking through, it'd be the only thing in his mind very soon.

Blaine reached back into Kurt's underwear as Kurt got the hang of the rhythm and continued kneading his erection. Blaine rubbed Kurt's labia a little longer before slipping his bar finger into Kurt's hole. Kurt gasped heavily as he flushed bright red and squirted all over Blaine's hand.

"_Oh_, So you're a squirter?" Blaine asked rhetorically and gave Kurt a wink.

Kurt could feel his heart beating faster from embarrassment and shame as Blaine removed his fingers and brought them up to his lips. "I-I I'm so sorry, I-"

Blaine sucked on his fingers and tasted Kurt, letting go with a loud 'pop'. "You taste delicious." Blaine reassured Kurt. "I think you should take off your clothes" He suggested. Kurt did as he said -removing his pants and underwear in one go, kicking them off, and his button-up shirt following straight after.- as Blaine watched him, taking off his own shirt and undoing his flyer to make some room for his _extremely hard_ cock.

They returned back in their positions only with more access to the goods. Blaine reached down between Kurt's legs to feel that his inner thighs are soaked from Kurt's pussy.

Blaine inserted two fingers this time and Kurt clutched onto Blaine's arm in response, letting out muffled moans as he bit down on his lower lip. Blaine started off fingering Kurt slowly then increased the speed. He watched as he made Kurt -for the first time apparently.- fall apart from ecstasy under his touch. He thrusted his fingers deep and rough -pressing against his prostate each time.- for a little longer till Kurt came all over Blaine's hand, letting out a soprano-like scream and making his legs go slack and quiver but avoided giving into the fall as he supported his weight against Blaine's arm.

Blaine looked down at his finger to gather the image of Kurt's wet, residue cum all over his fingers. Kurt began breathing heavily -trying to get his breath back.

Blaine arched his hips up -the fabric of his pants rubbing roughly against Kurt's bare clit making Kurt inhale sharply from the over sensitivity - and began attacking Kurt's neck once again.

"I took good care of you, didn't I?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded speechlessly. "Now, It's time for you to take good care of me, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Kurt breathed out.

"I want you to blow me, Kurt," Blaine whispered hotly into Kurt's ear. "Can you do that?" He asked as he looked deep into Kurt's glistening eyes to make sure he hadn't pushed any boundaries. Kurt nodded approvingly and Blaine smiled wickedly.

Blaine moved over to lean his back against his desk. -looking amazing as he was shirtless and a layer glistened over his abs and 'V' shape which Kurt really wanted to dig his teeth into.- He freed his dick and Kurt went wide eyed as he was both amused and extremely impressed with the length that was before him -he felt that Blaine was a descent size when he was kneading him but never thought he was _that_ big.

"Like what you see, huh?" Blaine said mockingly as he grinned wickedly. "Come here, baby." Blaine gestured for Kurt to come towards him as Kurt smiled at the pet name.

Kurt walked over to Blaine where Blaine had instantly grabbed Kurt's hand gently and wrapped Kurt's fingers around his length, taking him through a steady rhythm till Kurt got the hang of it. Blaine let out small, deep moans as Kurt fisted him.

Blaine was enjoying the touch until, _oh_; Kurt dropped to his knees and put his mouth over the head of his dick, tasting the pre-cum and circling his tongue around the tip -making Blaine's head fall back in ecstasy and his moans going up and octave and increasing his volume. Kurt began sinking lower to engulf Blaine's erection further till- making Blaine grab a fistful of Kurt's hair to make him go deeper.

***Ring.*Ring.***

Blaine reached for his phone breathlessly as Kurt was still taking Blaine into his mouth and not taking any notice of the phone ringing?

"Hello?" Blaine said breathlessly and annoyed that someone was interrupting such an amazing moment.

"Hi, Dr. Anderson?" The receptionist girl said.

"Oh ,hi. What seems to be the problem?"

Kurt sunk in as far as he could go for now, creating a steady rhythm as he bobbed his head.

"Patients are complaining about the wait and asking what's holding you up."

Blaine looked down at Kurt -who was deeply focusing on Blaine's cock.- and smirked widely.

"Tell them they're going to have to wait about an hour, okay?"

Right then, Kurt licked on the underside of Blaine's dick which incidentally had a_ very_ sensitive vein which made Blaine pant loudly making the receptionists on the other line grow curious.

"Everything alright, doctor?" She asked with concern.

"Everything's just fine," Blaine reassured. "It's more serious than I thought and I'm going to have to do further scans and checks, do you understand?" he bullshitted.

"Got it, Dr. Anderson."

The receptionists hung up and Blaine slammed the phone down and sighed with relief that he could go back to focus on Kurt.

Kurt began sucking harder and deeper -glad that he didn't have a sensitive gag reflex as Blaine's dick was hitting him at the back of the throat each time he sunk down.

"You're a fast leaner, Kurt." Blaine stated. Kurt hummed around Blaine's dick as his mouth was full of delicious dick.

Blaine didn't think that it could get any better till Kurt abused the sensitive vein with his tongue continuously and kneaded his balls. Kurt pulled off Blaine's dick and moved onto his balls where he began nibbling lightly and sucking into his mouth.

Once Kurt had his fun with Blaine's balls, he moved back to Blaine's dick, focusing on more so on the head this time and that's when Blaine lost it and came down Kurt's throat which he _swallowed_.

Kurt got back up onto his feet and Blaine instantly dragged him down into a furious kiss by the shoulders. Tasting his cum entwined with the taste of Kurt's mouth.

"Thank you, beautiful." Blaine said. "Thank you for the best blow job I've ever had in a_ long_ time."

"_Mmm_, my pleasure." Kurt replied.

"Get on the examine table and spread those legs for me, we're not finished yet." Blaine said. Kurt went wide eyed at the shock of knowing that there is more to come -pun intended.

"More?" Kurt said sounding surprised but far from protesting.

Blaine began attacking Kurt's neck once again. "Oh, yes. I want to make you feel good in every single way."

"Every single way?" Kurt said sounding overly excited.

"That's right, beautiful. Every _single_ way." Blaine repeated.

Kurt laid on the examine bed on his back and spread his legs slightly as Blaine positioned himself over Kurt and kissing him sweetly before moving onto his his pale chest, planting kisses and hickeys all over as he played with Kurt's nipples which were apparently sensitive -which Blaine most definitely took advantage of as revenge from the vein.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest, down to his abdomen then hovered just above his pussy.

"Want me to make you feel really good, Kurt?" Kurt just panted in response.

Blaine leaned down and began playing around with Kurt's clit with his index finger -rubbing and gently scrapping his nail along the very tip- as Kurt squirmed in pleasure underneath him.

A few minutes later of playing and teasing Kurt's clit, he leaned down and began to suck on it gently and circling his tongue around the tip making Kurt begin to moan. Blaine moved from Kurt's clit down to between his flaps, licking up the wet juices for a few moments before inserting his tongue into the slit making Kurt squirt all over Blaine's face. Blaine was really turned on once again.

Blaine began fucking Kurt roughly with his tongue before leaning back up to whisper shamelessly to Kurt as he pinned both his wrists on both sides of his head.

"You want me to fuck you Kurt? Want me to fuck you so hard with my impressive, long, thick cock?"

"Oh, God yes. _Blaine_..." Kurt began arching up his hips to add friction onto his throbbing clit.

"I don't think you're ready for it, Kurt. I don't think you could handle it." Blaine began teasing.

"No, God, Blaine! I can handle it, I swear! Please, Blaine?" Kurt began pleading.

"I might hurt you too much, Kurt. I might tear your fragile figure apart."

"That's exactly what I want, please?" Kurt admitted.

And that's all it took Blaine to crash their lips together once again. Blaine shimmied down Kurt's body and positioned himself to enter till-

"Wait!" Kurt shouted. "What about protection?" They had both been filled with so much lust that they had forgotten the necessary resources.

"You're lucky I kept that condom that slipped out of a patient's pocket this morning." Blaine said as he went over to his desk, opened up his top draw to grab the condom then went back to his spot on the examine table, tearing off the tip of the foil packet before Kurt took it out of his hand.

"Can I put it on you with my mouth?" Kurt said. Blaine was sure he could come there and then. What happened to the shy little boy who entered his office and had never had an orgasm before? There was no way he would turn down such an offer.

"Okay." He breathed out.

Kurt leaned down and sank his mouth down and around Blaine's length, rolling the condom down. Blaine watched Kurt with wide eyes and swallowing hard as he took in the image of how beautiful Kurt looked like this.

"_Mmmm_, Kurt. Look at you," Blaine said. "You take my cock so well. You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now. So beautiful with those pretty lips wrapped around my hard cock. It's only hard for _you_, Kurt." Kurt hummed around Blaine from the Blaine's words then pulled off with a loud 'pop'.

Kurt laid back on his back and spread his leg welcoming for Blaine. Blaine shimmied back up Kurt's body to position himself right as he hovered over Kurt and looked down at how anticipated he truly was.

"You want it, Kurt?" Blaine teased. "Want me to fuck you senselessly?"

"God_,_ Blaine. I need you in me now!" Kurt said

Blaine placed the head of his cock between Kurt's labia and teasing the entrance. "You ready, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

Blaine began slowly sinking his dick into Kurt's vagina. Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt. You're so fucking tight and warm." Kurt bit down on his bottom lip and as his his began to tear up from the sharp -yet amazing.- unacquainted feeling.

Once Blaine was entirely in, he stood still and waited for Kurt to adjust.

"I'm ready, move." Kurt announced.

Blaine began thrusting slowly with a comfortable rhythm for Kurt. Feeling Kurt's pussy clench around his dick at each thrust hotly.

"God, Kurt. Suck a hungry pussy you've got, just swallowing me up." Blaine said.

"Faster. Please, Blaine? Move faster." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine instantly obeyed, speeding the pace till Kurt was panting, moaning, groaning and simply falling apart under Blaine's weight.

"Oh, God, Blaine." Kurt moaned as he let his head fall back and his eyes shutting.

"Oh fuck, Kurt," Blaine moaned. "Where had that pretty pussy of yours been all my life?"

Blaine thrusted extra hard and hit Kurt spot-on his prostate.

"Oh, God. Blaine, right there!" Kurt screamed from pleasure.

Blaine began thrusting faster and rough to slam onto Kurt's prostate making him moan uncontrollably.

"Wanna try something new?" Blaine asked. Kurt just continued moaning and yelped.

Blaine flipped Kurt over on his stomach in an instant -too fast for Kurt to catch up what had just happen right away.- and began fucking into him even faster and rougher than before uncontrollably.

Kurt began shivering from pleasure and letting out louder, muffled screams as Blaine had found the perfect position to thrust hard on Kurt's prostate and G-spot -talk about killing two birds with one stone.

"Oh God, Blaine. I'm close" Kurt admitted.

"Me too, baby," Blaine said. "Just hold on."

Blaine buckled his hips rough and deep. Kurt screamed with a loud yelp as he came around Blaine's dick, making Blaine fuck into him deeper and all through Kurt's orgasm till he came into the condom shortly after.

Kurt stayed laying on his stomach trying to catch his breath and making it steady once again. Blaine leaned down and planted kisses all over Kurt's bare back before pulling out and got off the examine table. Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked tenderly yet disappointing.

Blaine leaned down to peck at Kurt's lips. "Just going to dispose the condom." He told Kurt.

Once Blaine disposed the condom, he slipped his cock back into his pants and zipped them up.

Blaine climbed onto the examine table, leaned on his back and positioned Kurt to rest his head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and they stayed cuddling in silence for a while.

"How was that?" Blaine asked.

"Hot." Kurt answered sound sleepily.

"I'm glad." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's forehead once again and could feel him blushing from thinking back at the amazing moment they just shared.

"Maybe I should consider changing doctors then?" Kurt joked.

"Maybe you should." Blaine chuckled under his breath.

"I'd better get going." Kurt said.

Kurt got up and began dressing again as Blaine pulled on his shirt.

After they were both fully clothed Blaine handed a piece of paper to Kurt.

"This is to say that everything is perfectly fine," Blaine explained as Kurt took the paper. "Give it to Dr. Smythe next time you see him." Kurt nodded.

Kurt headed towards the door and turned the know.

"Except there's one problem." Blaine said. Kurt turned around.

"Oh, what's that?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You don't have my number," Blaine said as he handed Kurt a posted note with a number. Kurt took it without hesitation. "Coffee tomorrow?" Blaine offered as he smirked wickedly.

"Sure." Kurt agreed.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt one last time, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and making the kiss deeper before pulling apart.

"Thanks for being so caring _Dr._ Anderson." Kurt said mockingly. Kurt headed towards the door that Blaine was holding open for him.

"Thank you for being so cooperative," Blaine said as he slapped Kurt's ass on the way out and winked at him as he turned around as a response. "Tomorrow?" Blaine checked.

"Tomorrow." Kurt confirmed.


End file.
